I Knew You Were Trouble
by alwaysup2something
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a party. She knows he was trouble, but continued with the relationship anyways. Songic, Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble" First songfic, actually.


****Bella meets Edward at a party. She knows he was trouble, but continued with the relationship anyways.

I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift's music :/ I do own this laptop though.

**"I Knew You Were Trouble"**

_It just all comes back. But he never does._  
_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen._  
_It's not really anything he said or anything he did,_  
_It was the feeling that came along with it_  
_And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again._  
_But I don't know if I should._  
_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright._  
_But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?_  
_Maybe he knew that when he saw me._  
_I guess I just lost my balance._  
_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him._  
_It was losing me._

I remember the first night I met _him._ I remember the feeling I got when I saw him walk into Rosalie's apartment. He had an air around him, like he just was bad. Yet like a moth to a flame, I was attracted to the danger that surrounded him. He was best friends with Rose's new boyfriend, Emmett. Few drinks were passed around along with a few tokes and a few pills. It seemed so wrong, yet so right to me at the time.

"Hey, Bella, this is Edward," Rosalie casually said.

He looked like an angel, fallen from the sky. His green eyes were so full of life. His tousled bronze hair pulled to each direction. His crooked smiled, just made me melt. I was losing the battle with the angel and devil on my shoulder.

"Hello, Bella."

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

Our drunken kisses, our sloppy caresses as he pushed me into the wall of my bedroom. Our clothes quickly joined together on the floor. His fingers dipped inside of me to test the waters so to say. I couldn't hold back the moans any longer. He knew what spot to hit. His lips sucking on my neck. He helped me over to my bed. I tried to rub my hands on his body, but he caught them and placed them back on the bed.

His fingers left my body only to help himself enter me. He slid right in like it was home. It felt so right. He hooked his arms under my knees and moved in and out. The pace was fast and great. As he pushed into me, my moans grew. Yet it felt like he was somewhere else. I tried not to think of it. He was thinking of something or someone else. I wasn't the main focus on his mind and it killed me. His finger was straight to my clit and rubbed small circles. I might not be emotionally there, but his fingers made me physically there. My body reacted in an amazing way.

I felt myself clench around him as my orgasm hit. He entered a few more times before spilling into me. My body milking him of every drop. As soon as he withdrew, I felt empty as before. He didn't waste time checking his phone before leaving. At least I got his number and I'll see you tomorrow. That's all I could reassure myself with.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

The next day, he picked me up for a date to an Italian restaurant. Our conversation was light as he was texting on his phone the whole time. "So Bella, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Read books, mainly the classics."

"Ah, so what are you in college for?"

"English major. I want to work for a publisher eventually, but I know I'll be starting at the bottom."

"That's nice."

"What's your major?"

"I'm not in college." Later I realized what he does for a living.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_

Rose lived down the hallway from me, so it was easy to just go over and have some girl time. In our pajamas on the couch about to watch a Romantic Comedy, she said, "Everything is going so well with Emmett. I think he might be the one."

I smiled and laughed like a good friend. I was happy for her. It made me think of Edward and if we were more than just that one night and the next night."So who is this new guy that has you smiling?"

"Emmett's friend, Edward. We went on a date the other night," I gushed to her.

"Bella, that's not Emmett's friend. That's his drug dealer."

"What?"

"Edward sells and does a lot of drugs. He's real trouble. I would not pursue it anymore." She was serious and so against him. She thought she knew him. She doesn't know him like I do. I know him better than she does. I think we have a real connection.

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

I went against Rosalie's decision about Edward. Edward invited me to a house party he was going to. I mean a house party he was going to sell drugs at. As he sold more drugs, he passed a few to me. I felt so high and so gone. I barely knew what was going on. I just knew in that moment that I didn't want to lose Edward. I wanted him to want me.

He has never felt closer to me than he did now. His arm around me as we walked around the house. Everyone saw how he was with me and only me. We went to a bathroom together. He snorted a line off the bathroom counter before smashing his lips into me. He lifted me to sit on the counter.

He got on his knees and pulled my panties off. His mouth was on my center. I could feel his tongue swirl around my bundle of nerves. I try to brace myself on the edge of the counter. His assault on my body never relented until I orgasmed. He licked me clean before standing up and unzipping his pants. I was so wet that he entered so easily. Quick strokes and a fast pace. Nothing sweet about it.

It was amazing though. I was so high. He was so high. I was floating in the air by the time it was over.

_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

He left the bathroom without another word. He left me in there by myself. I didn't even know what to do at first. I cried a few short tears. I don't want him to see me in this state. I don't want him to know the power he has over me. I just wanted to make myself seem like I was trying to have a good time too. I could do this. I'm not one of those clingy girls.

I cleaned up my make up in the mirror. Straightened my dress out before walking out to face everyone at the party. Hopefully they won't notice.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

He took one look at my face before continuing talking business with a few guys at the party. He didn't even care. I knew that if anyone took a good look, they would notice that my red eyes weren't from smoking, but rather from crying. He knows what he did, but pretends like nothing happened. I can't even stop the emotion I felt.

I felt so used.

He took what he wanted from me and left me alone.

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

I ended up at Rose's party again a few weeks later. I never heard from Edward after the party. He walked into the party this time with Emmett again. I didn't feel the same way I did the first time. I now know he's trouble and to steer clear.

His crooked smile found me. I gave him a small sad smile before walking to the other side of the room. Later that night, I saw him chatting up with Tanya, Rose's cousin. He was talking to her, but it was like he wasn't even there. He was either texting on his phone like always or he was looking at me. I saw her link her arms in his. She was leaning all over him laughing. She was probably high and drunk. She was me, yet she's so much prettier than my plain self.

Nothing can compare to the pain I felt when his crooked smile met me when he walked out the door with Tanya, the new notch in his belt.

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

He was showing me what he did to me that he'll do to another. He doesn't care and never loved me. He never felt anything for me. I had to rush home before I broke down.

The next morning, Rose came over to talk about it with me. "I'm sorry , Bella." She held me in her arms as I cried. I was so broken. This wasn't my first or last boyfriend. He was just an inbeween place holder. I'll find real love one day. I'm not sure he'll ever love anything but himself.

_I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are._

By a month later, I saw him at the party, but completely ignored him. I was over my mistakes. It might have been a mistake, but it was beautiful mistake. I felt the memories of us clashing around before I turned around and talked to the next boy in my sight. I gave him a smile that time.


End file.
